


love how your body feels on me

by bohopsychedelic



Series: i take you to the moon [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kink, Lowercase, M/M, Non-Chronological, One Shot Collection, Songfic, They’re so so soft i’m dead, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohopsychedelic/pseuds/bohopsychedelic
Summary: taeyong is screaming at him and jaehyun is in love.





	1. spring day

**Author's Note:**

> i just need this okay  
> and better read pied piper first

he slept for two hours, maybe less.

right now, taeyong is screaming at him and jaehyun is in love.

“i fucking told you not to eat it, jaehyun. and you know it.”

“i’m fine.”

“no, you’re not, young man. i assume you’re the one who threw up for, like, three times this night. drink,” it’s water again. jaehyun thinks he might better just die.

he doesn’t remember how he ended up in this situation, with taeyong in his apartment this early morning. and oh, he realizes that it was probably hard for him to get here from his neighbourhood.

taeyong is mad and jaehyun can’t hide his stupid smile. he will be beaten today, too.

“what’s so funny, jaehyun? stomach flu?” with his hairpin, socks and pajamas and stern look, taeyong is just so cute. he’s always so homely, caring and _his_. jaehyun only needs one kiss.

jaehyun thinks that he probably smells bad, perspiring, hair greasy. when taeyong puts his hand to his forehead, jaehyun looks into his eyes. he looks so worried and jaehyun breaks. taeyong doesn’t care.

he smiles softly, “you. i love you so much, taeyong.”


	2. vroom vroom

jaehyun watches taeyong looking at himself in the mirror, and that’s a breathtaking view. in jaehyun’s tee, long, oversized and old, taeyong looks like _home_. 

he’s sleepy, hair messy, with a soft smile. jaehyun would like to think that he’s the reason of it.

he stretches, gets on his tiptoes and pulls his hands up, ass bare and long legs. jaehyun takes a moment to admire them. he wants to kiss every inch of them, to tell taeyong how beautiful his body is. he wants to pamper him, take him to paris, buy him a new beret, give roses everyday and love, love, love.

jaehyun gets out of bed, all naked, and taeyong shudders when jaehyun squeezes his ass cheek under the tee. jaehyun’s gaze compels to obey, and taeyong feels so owned and safe.

and when taeyong’s face is pressed into jaehyun’s pillow, he’s so full and complete, jaehyun feels at home.


End file.
